gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheSamBuckley
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:TTG GoT Your Story Begins.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 20:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Thanks for your recent contributions; do you think you'll be sticking around when the video game is released?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 19:15, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Timeline and Ages Hi. We only list a character age if it's been directly stated in the TV series canon - or if we can work out what it is based on mentions (Tyrion never says "I am 37" but they do say "Cersei was four years old when Tyrion was born", thus we took Cersei's age and subtracted). That's why we don't list Margaery's exact age. I've been trying to piece the Timeline together in the TV continuity. Major problem was that they never state exactly what year it is in the TV series (in the books, Joffrey dies on new years' 300 AC). This was due to Robert's Rebellion being 17 years long instead of 15, but they didn't say if it started earlier or later in the TV continuity. ...ultimately settled on "both the TV series and books start in 298 AC" due to the fact that props in Season 1 say this, such as Jorah Mormont's pardon (though the props people might not have thought this out...it was better than nothing). Other problem is that the TV series itself has been pretty consistent that "one TV season equals one year" which was not always the case in the books (due to having child actors who age at a rate of a year a season). Thus if Season 1 is 298 AC, then three years later Joffrey dies in 301 AL, not 300 AC. Tentative guesswork I admit, but better than no dating system at all. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) "TBA" Please don't add "TBA" to empty sections, take the time to write a proper biography. It's also not necessary to change character episode counts after every episodes. Ideally, the final number of episodes a character appears in should only be added after they've been permanently written out of the show, but this has become something of a runaway train on this wiki. Please help me slow it down.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:11, April 13, 2015 (UTC)